paltinfandomcom-20200215-history
Brăila County
| subdivision_type1 = Development region1 | subdivision_name1 = Sud-Est | subdivision_type2 = Historic region | subdivision_name2 = Greater Wallachia | subdivision_type3 = Capital city (Resedinţă de judeţ) | subdivision_name3 = Brăila | government_footnotes = | government_type = County Board | leader_party = | leader_title = President of the County Board | leader_name = | leader_title1 = Prefect2 | leader_name1 = Mihaela Marcu | established_title = | established_date = | area_magnitude = | area_total_km2 = 4766 | area_land_km2 = | area_water_km2 = | area_total_sq_mi = | area_land_sq_mi = | area_water_sq_mi = | area_water_percent = | area_urban_km2 = | area_urban_sq_mi = | area_metro_km2 = | area_metro_sq_mi = | elevation_footnotes = | elevation_m = | elevation_ft = | latd = | latm = | lats = | latNS = | longd = | longm = | longs = | longEW = | population_as_of = 202 | population_footnotes = | population_total = 373,174 | population_density_km2 = 78 | population_density_sq_mi = | population_metro = | population_density_metro_km2 = | population_density_metro_sq_mi = | population_urban = | population_density_urban_km2 = | population_density_urban_sq_mi = | population_note = | timezone = EET | utc_offset = +2 | timezone_DST = EEST | utc_offset_DST = +3 | postal_code_type = Postal Code | postal_code = 81wxyz3 | area_code = +40 x394 | blank_name = Car Plates | blank_info = BR5 | footnotes = 1The developing regions of Romania have no administrative role. They where formed just to attract funds from the European Union 2 as of 2007, the Prefect is not a politician, but a public functionary. He (or she) is not allowed to be a member of a political party, and is banned to have any political activity in the first six months after the resignation (or exclusion) from the public functionary corps 3w, x, y, and z are digits that indicate the city, the street, part of the street, or even the building of the address 4x is a digit indicating the operator: 2 for the former national operator, Romtelecom, and 3 for the other ground telephone networks 5used on both the plates of the vehicles that operate only in the county limits (like utility vehicles, ATVs, etc.), and the ones used outside the county | website = County Board County Prefecture }} Brăila ( ) is a county (judeţ) of Romania, in Muntenia, with the capital city at Brăila. Demographics In 2002, it had a population of 373,174 and the population density was 78/km². *Romanians - 98%National Institute of Statistics, "Populaţia după etnie" *Romas, Russians, Lipovans, Aromanians and others. Geography This county has a total area of 4,766 km². Al the county lies on a flat plane: the Bărăgan Plain, one of the best areas for growing cereals in Romania. On the east side there is the Danube, which forms an island - The Great Brăila Island surrounded by the Măcin channel, Cremenea channel and Vâlciu channel. On the northern side there is the Siret River and on the north-western side there is the Buzău River. Neighbours }||AB|AB}} }||AR|AR}} }||AG|AG}} }||BC|BC}} }||BH|BH}} }||BN|BN}} }||BT|BT}} }||BV|BV}} }||BR|BR}} }||BZ|BZ}} }||CS|CS}} }||CL|CL}} }||CJ|CJ}} }||CT|CT}} }||CV|CV}} }||DB|DB}} }||DJ|DJ}} }||GL|GL}} }||GR|GR}} }||GJ|GJ}} }||HR|HR}} }||HD|HD}} }||IL|IL}} }||IS|IS}} }||IF|IF}} }||MM|MM}} }||MH|MH}} }||MS|MS}} }||NT|NT}} }||OT|OT}} }||PH|PH}} }||SM|SM}} }||SJ|SJ}} }||SB|SB}} }||SV|SV}} }||TR|TR}} }||TM|TM}} }||TL|TL}} }||VS|VS}} }||VL|VL}} }||VN|VN}} }||[[Bucharest|B]]|[[ }|B]]}} * Tulcea County in the east. * Buzău County in the west. * Galaţi County and Vrancea County in the north. * Ialomiţa County and Constanţa County in the south. Economy The agriculture is the main occupation in the county. Industry is almost entirely concentrated in the city of Brăila. The predominant industries in the county are: * Food industry. * Textile industry. * Mechanical components industry. In Brăila there is an important harbour, once the biggest cereal harbour in Romania. Tourism The main tourist destinantions are: * The city of Brăila. * The Lacu Sărat Resort. Administrative divisions The county has 1 municipality, 3 towns and 40 communes. Municipality * Brăila Towns * Ianca * Însurăţei * Făurei Communes References Category:Brăila County bg:Браила (окръг) ca:Província de Brăila cs:Brăila (župa) da:Brăila (distrikt) de:Bezirk Brăila et:Brăila maakond es:Brăila eo:Distrikto Brăila fr:Judeţ de Brăila id:County Brăila it:Brăila hu:Brăila megye nl:District Brăila no:Brăila (fylke) pl:Okręg Braiła pt:Brăila (condado) ro:Judeţul Brăila ru:Брэила (жудец) sk:Brăila (župa) sv:Brăila (judeţ) tg:Вилояти Браӣла wa:Brăila (distrik roumin) zh:布勒伊拉縣